


商演探班 Round 1

by snowymint



Series: [YOI] 俄羅斯同居日常 [8]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 12:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10438101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowymint/pseuds/snowymint
Summary: Round1: 勇利在聖彼得堡訓練基地探維洽的班





	

今天聖彼得堡的訓練冰場上多了不少大型布幕和攝影器材，工作人員忙進忙出，幾乎整個練習場地都被佔據了。

雅可夫索性讓所有的選手直接放一天假─參與商業演出的人員除外。

「非工作人員請盡速離開場地。」

 

維克多在準備室裡被化妝師和服裝設計師團團圍住，還來不及請人傳話讓勇利留下來看，雅可夫就探頭說清場完了，等攝影機架好就要開拍了。

「這樣啊……」維克多抓了抓頭髮，眼神凝視著遠方，若有所思地走出準備室。

 

***

勇利懶懶地窩在沙發上拿著遙控器隨意轉台，馬卡欽窩在他的身邊打盹。

被清場人員請出練習場地之後，其他人都開開心心地出門閒晃玩耍，享受突如其來的放鬆時光，但勇利就是覺得有哪裡不太對勁。

莫名其妙的焦慮感和比賽前的焦慮感雖然不一樣，理性和感性的拉鋸戰況倒是不相上下的火熱。

直到馬卡欽湊到腳邊嗅來嗅去發出嗚嗚聲，勇利才意識到自己正在廚房裡焦躁地踱步。

的確，無法準確評估維克多的商演結束時間好回去練習是主要的壓力源，但更深層的原因……勇利連自己都不想承認，一起吃午飯的每日例行儀式被干擾讓他很不甘心。

「馬卡欽，我要出門一下，乖乖看家喔。」勇利抓起大衣，拍拍馬卡欽的頭，毅然決然地出門。

 

***

 

練習場周圍意外的沒有大批媒體守候在外令勇利大感意外，大概是雅可夫威脅贊助商要簽保密協定之類的吧？

勇利避開了最多人進出的大門，小心翼翼地推開有點笨重的側門，拎著兩個紙袋輕手輕腳地穿越幾個看起來像是工作人員的生面孔，靠在大布幕正對面的冰場護欄入口邊。

 

看起來正式拍攝已經開始一段時間了。

 

金色的冰刀劃過平整的冰面，破空聲在空曠的冰場留下唰唰的殘響，碎冰順著四周跳的落地軌跡飛濺而出。

場內外所有的視線完全聚焦在銀髮表演者身上，彷彿第一次看這個人演出一般，所有的人都屏氣凝神，白噪音來源只剩下攝影器材運轉的嗡嗡聲。

勇利放下手中的食物紙袋，忍不住睜大了眼睛。

 

有時候，無聲的肢體動作能傳達的比有聲的言語更多。

 

身為一個資深迷弟兼唯一的學生兼專業的花滑競技選手，勇利太熟悉維克多的表演風格，然而眼前的維克多所展現出的是他完全不曾看過的，內斂但濃烈的情感。

維克多的眼神持續凝視著遠方，彷彿在等待什麼人的到來，舉手投足之間充滿了渴慕、眷戀，還有那是微微的失落嗎？

勇利失神的看著維克多高速滑行的背影，思緒飄到大獎賽俄羅斯站令人輾轉難眠的分離之夜、在福岡機場的狂奔、

在巴塞隆納孤注一擲的交換對戒、總決賽頒獎台後百感交集的淚水、維克多睫毛上淚珠的七彩折射光線、

維克多的手指滑過自己髮間充滿安撫力量的觸感、維克多身上好聞的洗髮精和淡香水的氣味、維克多偶爾會嘟囔著意義不明的夢話、

被維克多熱熱的鼻息弄得太癢而清醒的早晨、兩人高潮時維克多的喘息聲和纏在自己身上的大腿……

 

 

「好了！今天可以收工了！」導演的聲音從冰場另一頭傳過來，所有的參與人員開始瘋狂地拍手尖叫。

勇利眨了眨眼，發現眼前的視線裡有個飛速朝他前進的熟悉人影正在逼近。

「勇利！你怎麼來了！我才在想來不及叫你留下來看好可惜呢─」維克多笑著撲向站在入口的勇利，差點害得兩個人一起摔倒在地板上。

「維克多──！不要鬧了，午餐會被你壓扁啦，」勇利掙扎著站穩腳步，把其中一個紙袋塞進維克多懷裡，兩人默契十足地一前一後走向最近的座位。

「剛才那真是……太棒了，好像發現了維克多從來不為人知的一面一樣。」勇利拿出三明治邊嚼邊說，維克多笑得更開心了。

「我阿，一直在想著勇利喔。」

「……？」

「勇利剛才不是也看到了嗎，我可是邊想著勇利邊滑出第一個復出表演的喔♡ 不過勇利的耳根怎麼這麼紅，是一邊看我表演一邊在想什麼公眾場合不宜的事嗎？」

維克多不懷好意地笑著突然逼近勇利，嚇得勇利直往隔壁的椅子上退縮。

「才才才才才沒有！」勇利死命地搖頭。

「阿，勇利還是跟以前一樣不會說謊呢♡」維克多愉快得咬了一口勇利手上的三明治，裝作沒事人一樣拆開自己的午餐紙袋，拿出冰咖啡自顧自地喝了起來。

 

「維克多打算拿剛剛的編舞當作新賽季的短曲內容嗎？」

「秘密♡」

「……下次商演不幫你送午餐了。」

「ˊ口ˋ不要啦─我想吃勇利做的午餐─」

「不要。」

「ˊ口ˋ勇利─」

 

 


End file.
